


The ugliness of being a fool

by magicfandomimagine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, SasuNaru - Freeform, Uchiha Itachi - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicfandomimagine/pseuds/magicfandomimagine
Summary: TW FOR REFERENCED SUICIDEhttps://magicfandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/628800736890912768/sasunaru-in-the-year-of-our-lord-2020-apologiesmy Tumblr post posted here
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The ugliness of being a fool

Sasuke ran through the woods for the sixth night in a row.

The trees seemed to grab at him, the mist obscured his vision, and his bare feet felt damp and sore.

He managed to get to the center of the forest, a bonfire illuminating the tall post in the center of the clearing. The blonde boy yelled and squirmed against the ropes binding him to the pole. “Hey! Let me go!”

“Naruto!” Sasuke yelled, skidding to a stop.

“Sasuke! You came to rescue me?”

“Of course I did. I love you.” he dropped to his knees and began cutting the ropes that bound Naruto. As he tumbled to the ground, Sasuke buried his face in the blonde’s chest.

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be fine.” Naruto wiped the tears from his lover’s face.

Sasuke looked up, filled with a sudden fear.

“This is so touching.” a terrifyingly familiar voice called.

Sasuke stood up, turning around to face the hooded figure. “Naruto, get back.”

“Really? You think you can protect him? Weak, useless, unfeeling boy. Same as always, biting off more than you could ever dream to chew.”

Tears sprung to Sasuke’s eyes.

“Did Naruto break your shell? Does he fill your empty parts, your cracks and scratches? Does he make you realize that life is worth living? Is he the only reason that you are alive?”

Sasuke dropped to his knees.

“Idiot. A few choice words and you’re helpless. You can’t do anything. You’re just as useless and weak as everyone says. Exactly the same as the whispers spread behind your back.”

“Please. Kill me, beat me, I’ll do anything. Just spare Naruto.”

“Oh, but if I kill Naruto, you’ll have nothing left to live for. Two birds with one stone.” A cold laugh escaped the hooded man’s lips.

He watched as a knife plunged into Naruto’s chest. A ghost of a scream escaped Sasuke’s lips.

As the hooded man turned back Sasuke only saw one thing. Itachi’s smile.

Naruto smiled at the soft noises coming from the mat next to him, thinking he was having a pleasant dream. He rolled over, wrapping his arms lightly around his lover’s sleeping form, pressing his face against his cheek.

He laid there smiling, feeling Sasuke make small sounds.

Drip

What?

Naruto looked up, then down. No sign of a leak.

His eyes traveled to his lover’s face. Tears began pouring out of his closed eyes.

Oh no. That was no pleasant dream.

Sasuke began to mumble frantically. “Please… beat… just… me… Naruto”

“Hey! Wake up!” he tapped the black-haired boy’s forehead.

“No!” Sasuke cried out, his hands flying out from under the blanket.

“Wake up!” Naruto shook his shoulders as hard as he could. “It’s ok!”

“Wh… Naruto?” Sasuke choked out, tears still pouring down his pale face.

“You’re ok, it was just a dream.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to wake you up.”

Naruto grabbed him as hard as he could, pulling him down to the mat and pushing Sasuke’s face against his chest.

They stayed there for a few seconds before Sasuke broke.

“You died and I was in the woods and he stabbed you and the big hooded man and and it was Itachi and he killed you and I couldn't do anything because I was too weak and I don't know why and why do you love me I can't save you and I don’t want to lose anyone else-” he was shaking and crying, his fingers digging into Naruto’s shoulder blades as if he would melt away.

“Shh, it’s ok. I’m here.” Naruto hummed an old nursery rhyme as Sasuke trembled like a leaf against him

Eventually he fell back asleep, still curled up like a bug in Naruto’s arms.

The next night, Naruto woke up again. Looking to his side, nobody was there. Naruto sat up, glancing around before his eyes landed on Sasuke’s hunched figure, sitting in the windowsill.

“Babe?”

Sasuke jumped, whirling around to face his boyfriend. “Naruto!”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep.” he tucked his shaggy hair behind his ears and made his way back to the mat. 

Naruto pulled him into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around Sasuke’s slim figure. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Sasuke gave him a weak, but comforting smile.

They snuggled up against each other, the moonlight shining over them.

“Sasuke, you’re pinching yourself.”

“What?”

“Love, please tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.”

“I can’t stop having that nightmare. I can’t see you die.” Sasuke looked at his feet as he fiddled with the blankets.

“It might be better to figure out the nightmare in the morning, but for now I can make you some tea to help you sleep through the night.”

“Thank you babe.” Sasuke started to stand up, but Naruto picked him up and bridal-carried him to the table, placing him on top. He kicked his legs lightly as Naruto whipped up the herbal tea.

After he drank it, Sasuke was able to fall into a dreamless sleep. Naruto kept one ear open all night.

“Today’s a rest day, do you want to talk here or go somewhere else?” Naruto wiped some spilled water with a rag, his tank top showing off his form.

“You can pick.” Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto picked up the wet cloth and put his arm around his love. “I know feelings are hard for you, so you can pick wherever is most comfortable.”

“Can we go to the forest?”

As they sat in the roots of a young tree, Sasuke recounted the events of the dream.

“I stood up, and said. ‘Naruto, get back.’, then the hooded man, Itachi, called me weak and useless, and said I couldn't protect you. Then he-” Sasuke paused, looking as though he didn’t want to continue.

“Love, you can tell me anything.”

“Then he- He said-” Sasuke got very quiet. “Then he said ‘Did Naruto break your shell? Does he fill your empty parts, your cracks and scratches? Does he make you realize that life is worth living? Is he the only reason that you are alive?’”-

“Oh babe-” Naruto pulled Sasuke against him as Sasuke cried softly.

“It, it’s true. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It- well, it’s understandable how much you love a cool guy like me.”

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a beat, then broke out into laughter. “Why- why would you think that's the right thing to say?”

“Well, I was right, wasn't I? But seriously, I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. Since you got your dumb haircut. Since everything. I love you, I’m never leaving you behind. I hope, well, I hope I can help you find a reason to keep living other than me. You might not believe me when I say this, but you deserve it. I love you so, so much.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke sniffed, kissing the blonde. They watched the breeze flow through the trees as they sat in each others arms.


End file.
